


According to Newton's Law

by badwolfkaily



Category: Actor RPF, Person of Interest (TV) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone requested some more Shacker fics so I wrote this after finding it cute that Amy and Sarah went to high school 20 minutes from each other and then attended the same college. And that Amy was a cheerleader in high school and Sarah was a cheerleader in college.</p><p>This is an alternate universe version.</p><p>No disrespect to Amy or Sarah or their spouses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	According to Newton's Law

**Author's Note:**

> If people like this enough I continue more of it and make it more than a oneshot.

You remember how you two first met all those years ago and here you are today, costars, love interests. And it kills you how much you love kissing her. You love her. After all these years you found your way back to each other. This has to be some sort of fairy tale shit because cheesy stuff like this just does not happen. You’re love story is like some pre-teen heart eyes crap. You’re literally the captains of your own ship. And you can’t focus on memorizing your lines because your mind won’t stop wandering back to the time you guys first met.

 

Years ago, as a young woman ready to head off into the big world checking out this college campus and bumping into this beautiful woman. Small but a striking strength about her that impresses you. Standing there as that woman smirks at you and it’s love at first sight, that really cliche love at first sight that they write about in really cheesy romance movies. And you blush as the woman apologizes and gives you a two finger salute off the top of her head.

 

You shake your head out of the daze you’re stuck in as you watch the woman’s receding form. And you’re thinking to yourself that you really hope she attends this college too. You hope you’ll meet again. And you do a few months later after you’ve enrolled and started your first semester. You see her trying out for the cheerleading team, you remember your cheerleading days in high school. And you bite your lip as you try to study your book in your hands and why did you really choose the bleachers to read? 

 

You swear you see her wink at you and you blush and turn back to your book and you don’t look up again for the rest of your failed attempts at reading.

 

“Hey, do I know you? It feels like I’ve met you before.”

 

You squeak with surprise and you look up and you see her there with a towel draped around her shoulders and the brightest smile plastered on her face.

 

“I, uh, maybe? I think we bumped into each other a few months ago. I was checking out the campus,” you blush and bookmark your book.

 

“Oh, that’s right, I knew I had seen your cute mouse-iness before.”

 

She says it so nonchalantly and it makes your face burn and your heart skip a beat. You want to kiss her because that smile is sucking you in and her lips are calling out to you.  And you just grin at each other in awkward silence until she turns and throws over her shoulder, “Do you wanna get some lunch?”

You muster a nod and clumsily push your book into your backpack. And you’d think with your long legs you would be well coordinated but somehow you manage to stumble down the bleacher steps and right into her arms.

 

“You know you have a habit of colliding into me?” she just grins as she relaxes her grip on your arms.

 

“Well, it must be because I’m so attracted to you and according to Newton’s Law you must be attracted to me too,” you suddenly blurt out and you did not just make a Newton’s law joke.

 

She stares at you with amused eyes and a smirk on her face, “Cute, I like you. I’m Sarah by the way.”

 

You relax into her grip that still hasn’t left you and you sigh a breath of relief, “I’m Amy.”

 

And you want to kiss her, you swear you can already feel her lips on yours but that’s silly that’d never happen. And it all fades. Because you’re suddenly being awakened by that exact pair of lips. And you realize you’d fallen asleep in your trailer again memorizing your lines. 

 

“Hey sleepy head, we’re needed on set.”

 

You groan as you envelope the smaller woman in a warm embrace, “Is it that time already? I was having the best dream, or more like reliving a good memory.”

 

She holds you back and just smiles as she presses a kiss to your neck, “I can only imagine what it was this time.”

 

“Newton’s Third Law states that every action has an equal and opposite reaction, which implies that I love you and then some part of you might love me too.”

 

“Oh, my gosh, you are the biggest nerd. Come on. And of course I love you too,” she just drags you out of the trailer and onto the set the biggest grins plastered to both your faces.


End file.
